Fotosìntesis
by Rain Durden
Summary: Tras una cadena de eventos Richard entra en depresión , desesperado decide acudir a un nuevo método científico para borrar de su memoria a Kori Anders. A medida que los recuerdos de Kori comienzan a desaparecer , Dick se da cuenta de lo mucho que ama a Kori


**Dc comics no me pertenece en absoluto**

* * *

_Te levantas cansadamente, sin ánimos de ver a nadie asimismo de hablar. Cansadamente aceptas la rutina de la madurez en estudiar y trabajar arduamente para que futuramente mueras sin nada en tus manos. _

-Feliz catorce de febrero –expresa la muchacha al entregarle su boleto

Richard le sonrió falsamente, para abordar el tren que lo transportaría a Jump City. Miro la ventanilla de su asiento y atónito se pregunta el verdadero impulso del haber viajado asimismo elegir el tren que partiría a las 5: 40 de la tarde, él es una persona impulsiva pero siempre con motivo pero este no tenía lógica alguna.

_Catorce de febrero una festividad creada por tarjetas de felicitación _pensó al conmemorar lo que la chica le "deseaba" antes de su viaje.

-Disculpe ¿Podría sentarme aquí? –una voz extremadamente dulce suena, el voltea a ver a la dueña de dicha melodía tierna.

-Si no hay problema –en instantes aparta la mochila que ocupaba el otro asiento

Esa chica la había visto en la misma ciudad y curiosamente en los mismos sitios aunque jamás se dirigieron alguna palabra hasta este momento.

-Me llamo Kori Anders y, ¿Tú? –tímidamente ella pregunta

-Richard Grayson –contestan para estrechar manos

Vuelve a echar un vistazo al frio paisaje de la ciudad.

-¿A dónde te diriges? –interroga Kori

-Jump City –

-¿Enserio? Yo igual iré a esa ciudad –expresa para regalarle una sonrisa

Kori mira a su compañero de asiento, él no perdía de vista el paisaje del viaje pero sentía unas ansias extrañas al charlar con aquel misterioso joven llamado Richard.

-¿Te he visto en alguna parte? Creo que nos hemos visto en el centro cultural de la Ciudad-interrumpe Kori llamando de nueva cuenta su atención

-Suelo visitar ese lugar pero no recuerdo verte en algún momento –comenta con cierta rareza Dick

-Quizás porque siempre me la paso trabajando. Soy profesora de jardín en ese lugar, bueno en realidad practicante. Me gustan los niños aunque perdí un año escolar en preparación –

-Aún eres muy joven, de hecho estoy seguro que a los niños les gusta asistir todos los días a tu clase-expresa Richard

Kori de nueva cuenta le regala una sonrisa y durante todo el camino extrañamente han entablado una larga conversación de temas diversos. Por muy absurdo que sonara aquella chica proveniente de Tamaran se estaba ganando su aprecio en cada comentario ingenuo.

-¡Richard!-grita animadamente Bárbara quien está entre la multitud de la estación de Jump City.

Dick solo suspira no tenía ganas de verla, noto que su nueva amiga Kori estaba algo desorientada entre toda la muchedumbre del lugar.

-¿Te gustaría beber algo?-propone Richard con amabilidad

-No quiero ser una molestia –

-Realmente no lo has sido y dudo que lo seas, de hecho me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo –Dick le sonríe dándole seguridad a la chica.

Extrañamente terminaron caminaron durante horas por las iluminadas calles de Jump City, apenas notaba que habían dejado de ser sombrías o su forma de ver las cosas estaban cambiando de un día para otro.

-¿Conoces alguna constelación? –pregunta Kori con indagación señalando el cielo

-Realmente nunca ha sido lo mío todo lo relacionado a estos temas –con vergüenza admite Richard

-Una de mis preferidas es esta, nunca he buscado su nombre no quiero decepcionarme con el que le he puesto. Lo he llamado Starfire –expresa Kori señalando la constelación

Richard presta atención a Kori quien sonreía al apreciar el estrellado cielo, no le tomo relevancia el asunto de constelaciones pero ver su expresión de alegría convertía un instante usual a uno especial.

-Un poco desordenado, no llevo más que una semana en este departamento –Richard expresa abriendo la puerta

-No te deberías de preocupar podría ir a un hotel –comentó sonrojada Kori

-Es mi culpa que te quedaras hasta tarde, sé que te puedes defender tu sola pero no puedo permitir que te vayas a estas horas –En ese instante toma la manta, el dormiría el en el sofá.

Nota que la chica está intensamente dormida en su cama, parecía un ángel totalmente. Una fortuna para él quien no poseyera ningún poder sobrenatural, sin olvidar su pasado pero en ese momento conocía a lo que parecía ser lo más cercano a un bello ángel. ¿Esto era el inicio de una nueva vida cierto?

* * *

Sus ojos cansados, sabía que sus emociones le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Mira sus manos estaba llorando asimismo no deja de sentirse como un vil estúpido, estaciona el auto.

Entra al edificio, ignora que su buzón está lleno de cartas y se dispone a subir a su departamento.

-Ya se acerca el catorce de febrero ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kori? , son dos años de pareja y creo que ya deberías llevarla al altar. Habrá pays para todos si eso pasa –expresó la anciana portera del lugar quien barría

-No tengo nada planeado –fríamente comenta, lo menos que quería era charlar

Observa una multitud desesperada a que el elevador llegue, ríe en silencio para subir las escaleras era su última oportunidad para pensar las cosas.

Llega al piso número quince, suspira profundamente y dirige únicamente la puerta de su departamento realmente le daba malos recuerdos la de atrás. En instantes es abierta con cansancio, deja botada la chaqueta en el sofá.

-¿Realmente quieres esto?-preguntó Cyborg tecleando su ordenador

-No lo cuestiones, ya es oficial mi decisión –argumenta Dick para cerrar su habitación.

Abre impulsivamente un cajón y desorganizar sus cosas, no toma en cuenta la presencia de un instrumento de fuego sin olvidar sus municiones, solo quería sus pastillas. En conclusión, ingiere una para finalmente caer en los brazos de Morfeo y dejar entre renglones su infelicidad.

-Es el momento –comentó Cyborg junto sus amigos

Junto Chico Bestia lograron colocar en la habitación desordenada de Richard el aparato definitivo, la última tecnología de la empresa Q-Core y repaso el manual de usuario.

-¿Nos olvidara?-interroga con angustia Chico Bestia al notar que en instantes se cumpliría la súplica del líder del equipo.

-Bestita lo que ha querido eliminar esta en un mapa mental únicamente se borraran todas estos recuerdos –expresó Cyborg señalando el monitor

-Sera una larga noche-argumenta Roy quien supervisaría todo

_No era un largo sueño, era vivir los momentos más felices de su vida por segunda vez para desvanecerse de su memoria para siempre._

La brisa de Otoño se exhibía en los grandes ventanales del pequeño aula los cuales estaban decorados por personajes populares entre niños y por el abecedario de manera llamativa para un menor.

-Alguien nos puede ver-expresó Kori sonrojada

Ella era su prisionera en esos instantes contra su cuerpo y una de las paredes del aula, se funcionaban en un enloquecedor beso el cual ninguno de los dos quería que terminara. Kori se sujetaba a su camisa con fuerza gozando aquel apasionante momento, estaba seguro que estaría futuramente más arrugada en esos instantes él seguía acariciando el cuerpo femenino de su amada, el cual le pertenecía solamente a él.

-Perdón si me sobrepase –se disculpa ruborizado

No podía creer que estaban aprovechando el tiempo del receso de los menores en estar expresando el deseo que se mantenían y que debían reprimir durante su horario académico.

-Dick –ella lo acarició de la mejilla sin olvidar su hábito de sonreírle

Antes que la volviera a besar con suma ansiedad, noto que los pequeños del jardín ingresaban a aula regalándole caramelos a Kori.

-Niños, tenemos un invitado hoy mi amigo Richard Grayson del Departamento de Seguridad vendrá hoy a darles una charla –ella les sonríe, sus labios se forman lentamente y sus ojos esmeraldas iluminando la fría mañana.

-¿Los amigos se besan?-pregunto ingenuamente Melva los otros pequeños también asistieron

La pareja se sonrojo ante tal pequeña interrogación, eran inocentes los infantes pero ciertamente Kori no quería darles entender que una relación es necesaria cuando se es mayor –tal y como lo había leído en sus libros de su facultad – pero nunca ambicionaba mentirles.

-La secretaria de mi papá también le da besos, ¿Son amigos? –cuestiona otro pequeño

El inconveniente era que él y Kori aún no tenían definido que era su relación, sin más sabe que la ama sin dejar de lado que la necesita a su lado pero opina que no se alcanza estar con alguien tan perfecto como ella, poseyendo un pasado sombrío gracias a esa chica ha conseguido descubrir que aún tiene oportunidad gente como él. Pero ¿Realmente él era digno de estar con esa hermosa mujer?

-¿Puedo besarte?-preguntó un pequeño a su amiga

Apretó los puños y con valor beso a Kori en la vista de los menores, ella está asombrada pero corresponde al beso en instantes.

-Nuestra amistad no es cualquiera, es la amistad de un matrimonio – inventa Dick ante el grupo, ella se sonroja al menos constaba expresando algo correcto de cierta forma.

Horas después estaban los dos en el elevador, de nueva cuenta ella era su prisionera y sus labios se funcionaban en un eterno beso para ambos. Llegan al piso de su departamento, intercambian miradas.

-Bárbara nos mirara –expresa Kori quien vivía en el otro departamento de ese piso sin olvidar que compartía piso con la ex de ahora su novio.

-Tú me gustaste desde un principio y ese inicio ya no éramos nosotros nada .Fue un error salir con ella pero no quiero hablar de Bàrbara, solamente pretendo valer todo el tiempo posible a tu lado –expresa para tomarla de la mano, Kori sonríe y con determinación abre la puerta de su hogar dejando entrar a su amada.

En medio de la oscuridad hacían eco las jadeantes respiraciones de ambos, la noche estaba comenzando y con ella la ardiente pasión que ya no podían seguir ocultando.

-Me gustaría ser mamá –comentó Kori con ánimos

-¿Una pequeña Star?–tiernamente dice Richard quien la acerca más a su cuerpo

La habitación estaba un poco desordenada gracias al ropaje de ambos, cubiertos por una pálida manta la cual les brindaba el calor para esa velada lluviosa pero el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos abundaba más que esta.

-Imagínate que tengamos una familia, todas las mañanas charlando de anécdotas divertidas y en los atardeceres admirarlos –

-Realmente sería perfecto Kori pero yo no merezco tener esa vida feliz –expresa, nota que Kori le dirige una mira desaprobatoria

-¡Dick! Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tu nunca tuviste un mal corazón solamente que desafortunadamente tuviste un pésimo mentor pero ahora inclusive eres un héroe anónimo. Prométeme que no dirás eso de nuevo –Kori oculta su rostro con timidez

-Es imposible negarte algo –susurra Dick, un travieso mechón es acomodado detrás de la oreja de Kori.

-Richard ¿Siempre estarás conmigo?–Kori lo abraza mas

-Hasta el último amanecer estaré a tu lado –expresa para besarla

_Sus ojos intentan abrirse, pero de algún modo se le es absurdo gracias al método científico de eliminación de memoria siente que está llorando al conmemorar dicho recuerdo con Kori pero instantes este desaparece._

* * *

**Y LO PUDE SUBIR! Bueno este es otro proyecto "gordo" , es un caldo de varias ideas que tenía pero finalmente lo mezcle todo junto con otras ideas de mi cuate Walter y el que termino esto fue la película "El eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos" la cual me enamore mucho CX . ESTE FIC fue creado por dos motivos ROMPI EL RECORD DE HITS EN ERES Y aparte queria algo nuevo en esta sección y que a ustedes espero atraparlos además de confundirlos en este fic ._ Otra cosilla todo lo que vean publicado en este fic es mío , mi amigo subirá posteriormente otro fic relacionado a esta saga -¿Asi se llama no? X,D- donde él se centrara en temas que no profundizare yo pero en otra historia sin parecerse aquí pero es el mismo universo alterno e historia de personajes que pensamos usar ._**

**AMARIA reviews que piden continuación realmente esto me animaría a seguir este fic y saber su apoyo . Quizas noten un error , todo gracias a que se me fue la luz y no pude hacer correctamente la revisión del escrito**

_**Errores de narración, ortográfico o gramatical les pido de favor que me lo hagan notar en un review asimismo si es una crítica agradecería mucho que fuera constructiva. Igualmente me gustaría saber si les ha gustado este fic en un review asi animándome a seguir publicando sobre este tema .**_

_**Gracias por leer y ¿Comentar?**_

_**Besos de nutella a todos **_


End file.
